The Holy Grail War of Halkeginia
by Willgm
Summary: The holy grail war, a battle where 7 magi and their servants fight to the death, with the grail as the prize. This particular war takes place in the land of Halkeginia, there the rules will change. How will this war affect the continent? And who will claim the prize? Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue: the summoning

**Willgm: Hello people and welcome to the land of Halkeginia. You have been chosen to participate in-**

**Will (cutting in): HOLD IT! What's this about?**

**Willgm: What's what about?**

**Willgm: This story and that intro! Don't you have other things to write!?**

**Willgm: I decided to write this. . . problem?**

**Will: TOO MANY! And seriously, what was with that thing you were saying?**

**Willgm: If you read what I'm doing this on as well as the description you'd know.**

**Will: BUT WHY!?**

**Willgm: Does it matter? You're going to be a heroic spirit, the pinnacle of being a hero. Why complain?**

**Will: Why me, why not use Sora instead?**

**Willgm: Cause that wouldn't be fun. (Turns to audience) sorry for Will's antics, anyway, as you've noticed this'll be a crossover between fate/stay night and familiar of zero. Huge fan of the fate series so I just had to do something for it, and why not cross it over this while I'm at it? They both involve summoning so I may as well use it.**

**Just to clear things up, this will probably not contain any characters from fate except maybe one or two. The reason it's a crossover is because. . . well you read the description so you already know why. Will is going to be summoned as a servant in this, though I'll let you guy's guess which period of time he's going to be from.**

**Just to note, this is **_**not**_** going to be like hill of swords or anything like it, as Shiro will most likely not make an appearance here, just thought I'd mention that. As usual I own nothing but my oc's and some of the plot, only **_**some**_**. On with the story!**

**p.s this fanfic is going to be mostly following the anime as I've never read the novels or the manga.**

* * *

Prologue: the summoning

Throne of heroes

If you've ever wondered what the throne of heroes was like then I'll tell you: it's BORING!

For the last- I don't know how many years- I've just sat around doing nothing, nothing! I'd have as least preferred being to do something other than reminiscing about my life, or real lack of.

I didn't even see how I'd gained hero status, I'd only ever done one thing worth mentioning, ONE! and that had cost me my life. I guess that one act counted as something I guess, at least in Akasha's eyes. I really wished I'd made a tact with Alaya and became a counter guardian, true I'd have become one of her dogs but I'm sure I wouldn't be so bored. . . probably.

I sighed and thought of my life: of my training to be a knight, of becoming a right hand to the king and fighting in his name, most of all though, I thought of _her_. The best friend I left behind and died in the arms of.

'_I wonder if she made it here too?_' I immediately shook the thought out of my head, of course she would have. Out of the two of us she was the one that deserved to be here, not me.

'_Wonder if she's having as much fun as I am. . ._' with that thought I sighed again.

* * *

3rd person pov: Louise

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Vallière, or Louise the Zero to her classmates (by the founder how she hated that name!) woke up from her sleep and got dress for the day. She was nervous, today was the day of the springtime familiar summoning, probably her last chance to prove she wasn't a zero.

She remembered the she said to that annoying Zerbst yesterday. _'I have great confidence when it comes to the summon servant spell!'_

"I really wish I hadn't said that. . ." in truth she wasn't very confident in the spell, probably less so then the others she tried.

Her left hand started to burn slightly. Wincing in pain she looked at the strange markings that had somehow been engraved on it. The unknown rune was in the shape of a sword with what she guessed were the sheath, the blade and hilt all being separate, like a sword was only just being put together. (Think something like Shiro's command spell)

She hadn't been able to find anything about them; neither had Professor Colbert when she asked him to. They were a complete mystery to her and their purpose was unknown.

"I'm sure they don't mean anything. . ." she had concluded in her head several times since she got them, they hadn't done anything to her other than occasional throbbing after all so they weren't there to harm her. Nor had they made casting spells any easier so no luck there, unfortunately.

"There probably just some prank from that annoying Zerbst." With that final thought she went down to breakfast, unaware that she'd discover their purpose that very day.

* * *

Sometime later, courtyard

Louise was not happy, that annoying Zerbst had summoned a salamander, a salamander! How was she going to beat that? And Tabitha, a friend of Zerbst, had summoned a dragon!

"Alright," Professor Colbert started to announce. "Is that everyone?" Louise hoped he wouldn't notice her.

"Pardon me sir," Kirche, Zerbst, shouted out. "Louise hasn't summoned yet." Louise felt her heart fall, damn that Zerbst!

"I see," Colbert muttered. "Please come out Miss Vallière."

Louise sighed. "Yes sir." She walked into the clearing and took a deep breath.

"Hey look, it's the zero." One of her classmates muttered.

"You think she'll summon anything?" another asked.

"No way, it'll just be another explosion." The class laughed.

"Well then Louise," Kirche taunted. "Do you think you can summon something better than my dear flame here?" she asked, stroking her new salamander.

"Naturally!" Louise shouted back. "Just watch." She took out her wand and prepared to start her spell when. . .

"_Stop,_" A voice in her head suddenly spoke to her. "_Allow me to help you._"

"_W-who are you?" _Louise asked in her mind.

"_My name is of no importance, simply consider me a friend." _ The voice replied.

Louise was confused, who was this person, why was she offering to help her.

"_Because you have been chosen." _The voice answered, as if hearing her thoughts. _"As this world is unaccustomed to the grail war I have been tasked to help the summoner's summon their servants."_

"_You mean you'll hep me summon a strong familiar?"_ Louise had to ask.

"_Yes, in a way. Now repeat what I'm about to say."_ Louise nodded in her head.

". . .Miss Vallière?" Louise turned to see Colbert looking at her worriedly.

"Yes Professor?"

"Are you okay, you were spacing out."

Louise blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, professor, just thinking."

The old teacher nodded. "Then please start the ritual."

"Yeah c'mon zero." One of the students yelled. "Hurry up." The whole class nodded.

A tick mark could be seen on Louise's head. "Just give me a minute."

As Louise began to copy the words her voice changed.

"**Bare and silver and iron. Stone of foundation and the Grand Duke of Contracts. My Great master Shveinorg for the ancestor."**

"**A wall for the descending winds. The four gates shall close and come out the crown. Let the three-forked road to the kingdom cycle."**

As Louise spoke a magic circle began to appear on the ground, not that she noticed.

"**Enclose, enclose, enclose, enclose, enclose. **

**Five times for each repetition. Just destroy the enclosed time."**

Louise began to sweat, this. . . magic was unlike anything she'd ever heard of before. Pain started to circulate around her body, begging her to stop. But she couldn't, she felt she was close, close to establishing her contract.

"**I announce. . . I announce. Thy body shall be under my command; my fate shall be determined by thy sword. **

**Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call."**

Louise could fell magic flowing in the air around her, she could hear the shout of her classmates and Colbert yelling at her to stop, but she wouldn't.

"**Make an oath here.**

**I am the one who shall become virtue of all afterworld.**

**I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld.**

**Thou art Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words.**

**Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance. . .!"**

A bright light emerged from the circle, it surrounded the courtyard, no, it surrounded the entire academy in blinding light.

Louise felt drained, exhausted but more importantly, she felt proud. She'd managed a spell without causing an explosion. True, this blinding light wasn't any better but she actually managed to perform an actual spell!

"_And my work here is done." _The voice spoke. _"You have summoned your servant, it is up to you on how you perform in the coming war." _ Coming war, what did that mean?

"_You shall discover shortly, I leave the explanation to your servant. Good luck Louise Francoise, may victory in this war be yours." _With that the voice disappeared.

Louise wanted to stop the voice, to question it on what it meant. But the questions she had disappeared when she saw what stood before her.

The light had vanished now and the other students were not happy.

"Louise!" Kirche yelled. "What was that supposed to be huh? And what kind of summons ritual was that?" Louise didn't react, as if she didn't hear the other girl. "Hey! I'm talking to you zero!" again, no reaction. "What's got you so. . ." she faced the direction Louise was looking and her words died in her throat.

Standing in the middle of the circle that had appeared stood a boy. He looked around the same age as them but there was an obvious difference. The boy wore clear silver armour, a sword was strapped onto his back that seemed to radiate with light. His face was picture perfect, as if he'd been modelled to look that way. He had short brown hair and clear, ocean blue eyes that seemed to send a message: 'I will kill you if you give the reason.' He was tall, the same eight as Kirche.

But the main thing to note was his aura. His aura was power was emitted like a waterfall towards them, fast and strong. His presence felt holy, as if the founder Brimir himself had blessed him.

The boy looked around the courtyard until he set his eyes on Louise. He smiled and walked towards her. Louise was frozen, unable to move as the boy walked towards her. When he was directly in front of her he kneeled, he actually kneeled before her, as if she was a princess!

"I am the servant saber," the boy spoke, shocking all who heard him. "Per your summons I have come forth. I ask of you," he looked directly into Louise's eyes. "Are you my master?"

* * *

A minute ago, throne of heroes: normal pov

I could feel it, someone was summoning me, me! I couldn't believe it. the magic calling to me was strong, a powerful master to boot as well, fate must have thrown me a bone.

"**. . . Thy body shall be under my command; my fate shall be determined by thy sword.**" Of course, I nodded, if you're fine with summoning a nameless hero like me.

"**Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call."**

I nodded again.

"**Make an oath here.**

**I am the one who shall become virtue of all afterworld.**

**I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld.**

**Thou art Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words.**

**Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance. . .!"**

I nodded for a final time.

"Very well, I accept your call." That was all I could as I was pulled into a potential war zone.

* * *

Tristain academy of magic, courtyard

The first thing to note was that there was more magic in the air then there was back home, meaning I'd either been summoned to the past or maybe an alternate world all together. I looked myself over and noticed that I stood in my armour, the armour that had served well while I was alive and my holy sword, Lightbringer was on my back, I guess I'd been summoned as a saber, good. I obtained the language of the land I was in and it sounded foreign, very foreign.

What I didn't receive however was information on the land. Had something gone wrong with the summoning? No, the summoning had been perfect; I just didn't receive any information. Was this to be the first time a Holy Grail war was to be fought here? The possibility was there.

'_Why would the war suddenly be fought elsewhere from where it should be?'_ that question plagued my mind, hopefully my master will be able to answer that for me.

Looking around what appeared to be a courtyard the majority of onlookers were children. . . wait, onlookers! My master had summoned me in broad daylight in front of people! Was he/she a fool!?

My eyes suddenly noticed a girl, one girl that should out; she had light pink hair and was staring at me with a shocked expression. She was emitting a powerful aura of prana and had a command spell on her left hand. I guess she was my master.

I smiled at her and walked up to her; if she was my master then I was to protect her at all costs. When I stood before her I knelled and bowed my head.

"I am the servant saber," I spoke, all serious, shocking all who heard me. "Per your summons I have come forth. I ask of you." I looked up and gazed into the girls eyes. "Are you my master?"

Silence filled the courtyard. The girl stared at me in awe and shock. The children and the old man looked at me in the same way, they had to be at least a year or so younger than me. Well, at least a year younger than me when I died anyway.

After a few moments the girl hesitantly nodded. I smiled at her.

"Then our contract is complete, from now on I will be by your side to protect you, my sword shall be yours to command master until you have no more need of me."

I stood back up and surveyed the area, there didn't seem to be any other masters in the area, which was comforting. The old man suddenly walked up to us, one look at him sent warning flares, as well as a sense of familiarity. This man had been a soldier at one point.

"M-miss Vallière, please complete the contract." Complete it, you means there's more?

My master snapped out of her daze. "Yes professor." Professor? So he's a teacher, meaning I must be at some kind of training academy.

My master turned towards me. "Famil- s-servant, please kneel." I nodded and knelt down to her level, to which she point a wand at me. Yes, a true to god wand!

"My name is Louise Francoise La Blanc de la Vallière, pentagon that governs the five powers, give this man your blessing and make it my familiar."

'_Familiar, that doesn't sound right. . . oh well, better then hanging around in the throne of heroes.'_ My master began to lean in, wait a minute, why's she leaning in?

"Master, why are you-" my words were cut off with her lips. My eyes widened, what the hell!

I was so glad no one I knew was here right now, my two childhood friends would have killed him if they saw this. One of them would have flayed him alive with her magic and the other would have cut him into 17 pieces. . . at least.

The kiss in itself was only a few moments but I felt some of her prana flow into me, then, my left hand went ablaze.

Okay, it didn't actually catch on fire, it was more like something was forcibly engraving something on it, and it burned my body to the core. I'd felt worse when I was alive of course so my only physical change was a tiny, barely noticeable wince.

When the pain stopped I looked at my hand to see an unfamiliar set of runes engraved on them, guess I was right about that.

"What are these runes for Mast. . ." I began to question her on the runes until I saw the tired look on her face.

"I. . . did it." I heard her mutter. "I actually. . . summoned something. . ." she began to fall backwards, until I caught her.

I chuckled. "I forgot summoning a servant exhausts the mage." I picked her up bridal style and turned to the old man. "Could you take me somewhere where I can let my master rest?" I asked him kindly.

My change of tone from earlier must have shocked as it took him a moment to consider things.

"Y-yes, I'll lead you to the infirmary." I nodded my thanks and followed him.

* * *

**Willgm: That's the end of the prologue guy's. hope you liked it.**

**Will: So what time period am I from?**

**Willgm: Not telling, I'll let you guy's figure it out for yourself, or you can wait until I reveal it on my own.**

**Will:. . . Fine**

**Willgm: Good man, if any of you are wondering who that voice was then I'm afraid you'll have to guess, though if you think about it it's not that hard. Also, if anyone doesn't know what a nameless hero is, it's a hero whose legend has been lost to history, meaning no one see's them as a hero anymore.**

**Anyway, please R&R and I'll see you for the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: explanations and

**Willgm: Hello everyone and welcome back. I am VERY sorry about the delay for this chapter. I've been busy with exams. But I promise that the next chapter won't take so long. Thank you all for your patience.  
**

**As usual I own nothing but my oc's. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: explanations and first battle of the war

The old man and me, whose name I'd learnt was Colbert, walked in silence. My master was currently sleeping in my arms; she looked rather adorable while she was asleep.

I could feel Colbert's gaze on me, looking for any openings I may be showing. He's defiantly a soldier (or at least was).

"If you have any questions professor then please share, I'll answer anything I can. . . provided I can ask my own in exchange."

He was quiet for a moment, like he was valuating his options, before he finally spoke.

"Very well, what are you?" I smirked, figured he'd ask that first.

"In my previous life I was a knight, now I'm currently a tool for my master to use as she sees fit." By the look on his face I seemed to have given him more questions than answers there.

". . .Alright, why was Miss Vallière able to summon you?"

"Before I answer that let me ask you something first," I gave him a look that showed the importance of my question. "Do the phrases 'The Holy Grail' or 'The Holy Grail war' mean anything to you?" kind of a crucial question if you asked me.

"No, I'm afraid I've never heard of such a relic, nor have I heard of any sort of war by that name." I sighed; I was dreading to hear that answer.

"I see, then I guess there's no harm telling you," I cleared my throat. "The holy grail war is a battle between seven magi that fight to the death for the Holy Grail, an omnipotent vessel that can supposedly grant any wish." I gestured to my sleeping master. "Each master possesses a holy mark known as a command spell," I pointed to the mark on her left hand. "That allows them to control a servant that they must summon, as proof of their participation. Are you following so far?"

The man nodded, though I could tell he didn't truly believe me, not that I could blame him.

"Anyway, the war continues until only one servant and master are left standing, they then obtain the Holy Grail and have their wishes granted, or something like that anyway. This'll be my first time participating in it so I can only go on what I've been told."

"Do the masters have to be killed?" I knew that was coming up.

"No, there's no rule that says the master has to die, but tell me this," I glared at him. "Do you think you, or my master for that matter, could beat me in a fight?" he slowly shook his head. "Exactly, a normal human can't beat a servant, that's why killing the masters is usually the fastest method to winning. When a servant loses its master then it'll eventually disappear, unless it finds another master that's lost its servant but that's rare."

The old man didn't ask any more questions, he was probably just taking all the information I'd just given him in.

"Now it's my turn," I announced. "Were you a soldier in your youth?" he froze, and stared at me in shock.

"How. . .how do you know that?" I guess that's a yes then.

"Your gaze was clearly looking for any weaknesses in my stance earlier and you smell like blood." I'd been on twelve battlefields in my life; I knew the smell of blood on someone when I saw them.

". . .Yes, I was a soldier at one point, a rather vicious one at that." He looked down, as if ashamed. "I quit after I committed a terrible crime: I burned an entire village to the ground, on the belief that there was a plague spreading through it."

"!" that reminded me of something I'd done in my life too. ". . .I guess we're guilty of the same thing." He looked at me in surprise. "During a war I had to destroy an entire village to save three others from the same fate, it was horrible. 'Kill the hundred people in that village so that the two hundred in these other villages can live'. That was a choice my king made and I followed it to the end."

"How could you serve such a terrible King!?" he yelled, it was a good thing the hallway was empty except for us. "He would kill his own countryman just to save others! How could he!"

I snapped. "BECAUSE HE HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!" I glared at him _hard!_ "You can't save everyone, you should know that, and yet you still condemn him! I followed those orders on my own will and would do again if I had the choice!" we glared at each other in silence; the only sound was my master's breathing.

". . .What your king did was too much." He said finally. "You shouldn't sacrifice people, even if it is to save more, life is too precious to just throw away." Hypocrite, he burned down a village and he has the guts to say that, unbelievable.

"You'll never be able to save anyone thinking like that. . ." I muttered.

The rest of the journey was in silence.

* * *

Infirmary

I set my master on one of the bed's and looked out of a window, the view reminded me of the one in my own room when I was alive, how I missed that view.

". . .One of the servants will be here to look after miss Vallière shortly." Colbert said, finally speaking up again. "I would recommend you stay in this room until she awakens." With that he left the room, leaving me with my sleeping master.

* * *

Some-time later: Siesta pov

Siesta was walking to the infirmary, she'd been told that miss Vallière collapsed had after summoning her familiar and was to bring food and tea for her when she woke up. As she was a commoner is wasn't her place to question anything the nobles did but she wondered why miss Vallière had collapsed in the first place, it had never happened before as far as she was aware.

'_I suppose I'll find out when I get there.'_ She thought to herself.

When she reached the infirmary she knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard a. . .male voice? Answered her. Miss Vallière was a girl wasn't she? So why did she hear a clear male voice? She got her answer when she walked through the door.

Miss Vallière was still sleeping in one of the beds. Next to the bed a. . .boy in full body armour sat in a chair, watching her. Siesta thought she was looking at an angel, like one of the characters from her stories had come to life. Even though she wasn't a noble, she could still feel a divine aura coming from him, only strengthening the thought that he was an angel.

The boy turned to her and smiled, it was a beautiful smile she thought. "Are you the servant professor Colbert sent?" upon hearing his voice she froze, his voice sounded soft and caring but she could pick out a hint of sadness in it, as if he'd been through something that had scarred him for life.

"Um, hello?" she snapped out of her thoughts as he spoke again. "Are you okay?" he asked out of concern.

"U-um yes! I-I am the servant Mr Colbert sent for. My n-name is Siesta." She blushed with embarrassment for being seen while she was in thought.

He chuckled to himself. "I see, nice to meet you Siesta. My name is. . ." he paused, as if he didn't know what to say. ". . .Will." he answered finally.

"Will. . ." she muttered the name, trying it out. "Okay," she smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you; Mr Will."

* * *

Normal pov

"It's nice to meet you; Mr Will." The servant or maid as she was dressed, Siesta, smiled at me, though being called 'Mr' was a bit too much.

"Just Will please Siesta, I'm pretty sure we're the same age so no need to be formal." Well, I'm actually at least a thousand years older than she is but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay, Will. Are you by any chance the familiar Miss Vallière summoned?" I nodded, I don't get how being summoned as a familiar meant anything but I gathered that my master had summoned me by accident. My gaze turned to the runes on my hand, these runes probably meant that I was bound to my master as a familiar but I could only guess at the moment.

"Yeah, my master summoned me as her familiar, though I'd personally prefer the term 'servant'. That's what I am anyway." I really shouldn't be telling her this but since nobody knew what the Holy Grail war was it seems I'll probably have say the same thing over and over again.

Siesta nodded. "I see," no, you really don't. "Well. . . are you hungry? I was told to bring to bring up food for Miss Vallière but if she's still sleeping. . ."

I shook my head; servants don't need to eat after all. "Thank you for the offer Siesta but-"

'Growl' at that moment my stomach decided to make itself known.

"…" silence. I couldn't think of anything to say.

". . .I guess I'll have something after all." I said, scratching my head in embarrassment.

Siesta giggled. "Then please. . . help yourself." I thanked her and picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite.

My eyes widened and I dropped the sandwich.

"Are you okay!?" siesta asked, clearly in panic. "It didn't taste bad did it?"

I shook my head. "No! No, quite the opposite, I've never tasted something this good before." I wasn't lying; the food back home was tasteless compared to this. Does my master eat stuff like this every day? I'm jealous.

". . .So it didn't taste bad?" Siesta asked again, making sure.

I nodded. "Like I said, it's the best thing I've ever eaten. The food back home was horrible, I'd give every meal I've ever eaten for this." a bit of an exaggeration but oh well, it was that good.

Siesta smiled. "That's good to hear, I'll be sure to tell the chief your compliment." I thanked her and resumed eating.

After finishing the sandwich I noticed that Siesta hadn't eaten anything. "Aren't you going to eat too?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, it would be improper for a commoner to eat a noble's food."

Commoner? Noble? I didn't get it.

"What do you mean by commoners and nobles?"

"Well. . ." Siesta started. "Nobles are people that can use magic, while those that can't are commoners or peasants." I nodded in understanding, so magic was the most important thing to the inhabitants of this world. My old teacher would have felt right at home here.

"Do the nobles have to be wealthy or is magic the only requirement?"

"Magic is the only requirement; I've even heard that some nobles are having a financial crisis." I nodded and turned to my thoughts. This place is vastly different to my world.

"It's different back home." I told her. "Back home peasants and nobles were decided by social class instead of magic, hell, magic was uncommon. It was there but it was hardly ever used in front of overs. You'd get hunted down by the church if you used it and be tried as a heretic."

Her eyes widened at the thought of my world, I suppose it would be hard to believe a place like that existed by someone who lived here.

"Your home sounds much different from this country Will, where are you from?" I looked out the window and sighed, that's a difficult question to answer.

"Somewhere far away," I answer finally. "I can't say where exactly but I doubt it's somewhere anyone here could reach." Closest thing to the truth I can give.

"I see. . . it must be a very interesting place." Siesta sighed, probably imagining herself living in my world.

After that we talked about the culture of this world and how things stood in the world, it was nice that someone was willing to tell me these things, it'll make winning the war a little easier.

"Thank you for all the help Siesta," I said, bowing my head. "The information you've given me will help a great deal." More then you'll probably ever know.

She blushed lightly at my thanks. "It was no trouble Will, I am glad I was able to be of some help."

". . .Where am I?" our conversation was interrupted by that voice, I looked behind me to see my master awake and stretching.

I smiled at the small girl. "Afternoon master, I'm surprised you're up so quickly."

* * *

3rd person pov: Louise

Dream

_Louise dreamed of a castle, the castle was built atop a hill with a city surrounding it. People looked happy inside the city and they went about their daily lives. However, there was something missing, something every kingdom needed._

_A King._

_The king had died and there was no one to take the throne. Louise didn't know how she knew this, she could just tell. It was as if the knowledge was being forced into her brain._

_What stood out the most however was the name of the city, it was the oddest name she'd ever heard of._

_*******, that was its name._

_The scene suddenly shifted, Louise now stood in a courtyard, presumably that of the castles._

"_. . .Hurry up *******, the knight captain wants these fixed before dinner." Two young knights entered Louise's vision._

_One of them was a younger version of the servant she summoned. He had a childish smile on his face and was holding around a dozen swords in his arms._

_The second knight looked a year younger then him; he had had blonde hair and green eyes. He too had around a dozen swords, among other weapons, in hand._

_He gave her servant a glare. "Will! How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" the younger of the two looked both angry and embarrassed, was that name bad to him Louise wondered._

_The boy shrugged. "Around a thousand times maybe? I lost count after the first three hundred." _

_His companion sighed. "You know you're not supposed to say that name Will."_

"_That's only when we're in the company of others, I don't see anyone here, do you?" Louise noticed how different he acted towards the knight to his behaviour with herself. He seemed more open than before._

_The other knight shook his head. "No, I suppose not." Her servant smiled and nodded._

_Silence lasted between them until they reached an old shed, inside were two anvils._

_Her servant and the other knight dropped the weapons they were holding and proceeded to fix the broken swords on the two anvils._

"_Do you hate your name that much *******?" her servant suddenly asked his friend._

_He shook his head. "I do not hate it per say but. . . I just don't think it fit's me."_

_Her servant laughed. "I think it suits you just fine, it's a pretty name after all."_

_Louise did a double take, he'd just called a man's name pretty, was he. . .?_

_His friend's face flushed red. "H-how can you say such things?"_

"_What? *******'s a pretty name for a girl isn't it?"_

_Louise did another double take, this person's a girl!?_

_He-err-she suddenly gave her servant a death glare. "You are not to say that ever Will! What if-"_

_He interrupts her. "-someone's listening? The only people who could be listening in are ****** and ****."_

_The girl sighed. "That's true."_

_Silence resumed between the pair after that, the only sound that was heard was the sound of a hammer hitting the swords._

_After the swords were all fixed they set them up on a stack of other swords and left the shed._

_The girl suddenly spoke up. "So how are you faring about the engagement?"_

"_Honestly? I think my dear mother and father could have chosen someone who I didn't see as a little sister."_

_Louise looked at her servant in confusion. He was a knight wasn't he? So why was he being married off?_

"_I think **** will be a fine wife for you when she grows Will." His friend gave him a confident pat on the shoulder._

"_Maybe, but she's not the one I'd have chosen."_

"_Then who is?" she asked him._

_I smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'm looking at her."_

_The girls face quickly developed a fierce blush and she tackled him to the ground. "Do not make such jokes! That is forbidden!" Louise's servant just laughed at his friend's reaction._

_A few moments later she got off him and helped him back up. "Learned never to make bad jokes again?" she glared at him sharply._

_He nodded. "Of course." But as he walked past her,_

"_I wasn't joking. . ." he whispered to himself._

Infirmary

Louise woke up and took in her surroundings.

". . .Where am I?" she asked herself, she could tell she wasn't in her room but-

"Afternoon master, I'm surprised you're up so quickly."

She turned to the source of the voice to see her famil-servant and one of the schools maids eating sandwiches and drinking tea. My servant was looking at me with a smile and the maid bowed her head quickly.

"I am glad to see you're awake miss Vallière. Mr Colbert asked me to bring you some refreshments for when you awoke, but. . ." the maid gazed at what was left of the sandwiches and tea; they seemed to have eaten and drank most of it.

"I-I'll just. . . get some more; excuse me." The maid bowed quickly again, picked up the tray and left without another word, leaving Louise with her servant.

* * *

Normal pov

Siesta left with the tray and left me with my new master. The small girl looked at me in silence; I guessed she wanted me to say something first.

". . .So is there anything you wish to know master?"

She nodded. "Yes; what are you exactly? I can tell you're not a familiar but you're definitely not a human either." I sighed inwardly; I guess that I'll have to repeat what I told Colbert earlier.

"When I was alive I was a knight that served my country; now though I'm currently a tool for you to use as you see fit. I am your sword that shall live and die by your command until the end of this war."

She stared at me in wonder; a look that quickly turned to confusion.

"What war? Both you and the person that helped me summon you both mentioned a war; what do the both of you mean?"

And so I explained what the voice and I meant. I told her all that I'd told Colbert about the war and what she was expected to do as a participant.

When I finished my master looked at me in worry, she must have been worrying about the thought of killing people.

"So it's essentially a death game?" I nodded, that was one way of summing it up. "What did I do to deserve being dragged into this…?" I heard my master mutter that and began to cry into her pillow. It was obvious to all that she was scared.

"You've been entered into this war because you wished for something. The Holy Grail can grant any wish and because of that it chooses the people it deems most needing of its power and gives them the chance to obtain them." My master didn't respond to my words and continued crying. I moved to grab her shoulder.

"Master," she turned to look at me and I pulled her into a hug.

"H-hey! What are you-"

"I know you're scared master but you have no need to worry. I have sworn to be your protector and sword until either I perish or until the war ends. And I swear to you," I moved back and looked into her eyes. "I will never abandon or leave you, I swear it." I gave her a gentle smile and patted her head.

"Do… do you promise?" she asked me through her tears. I nodded and kneeled before her.

"I swear on my honour as a knight that I will remain by your side over the course of this war; and I promise you that you will through this, okay?"

She managed to nod and wrapped into a hug of her own. "Please, protect me." I smiled, wrapped around her waist with one hand and began stroking her head with another.

"I will… Louise, I swear it."

* * *

Night

Louise had fallen asleep, she hadn't minded me calling her such, and had left me to wander around the academy. It was a rather big building and it gave me some concern about me getting lost. Eventually though I made it back to the courtyard that I was summoned to and took a moment to bask in the cool air.

"This place is rather beautiful what from I've seen so far." I said that quietly to myself. The outside of the academy was filled with fields of nature and it soothed my soul. It reminded me a bit of back home from before I chose to become a knight.

"!" I suddenly felt a surge of killing intent be aimed towards me and I leapt to the side, just in time as an arrow hit where I once stood.

"Archer!" recognising my foe immediately I drew my sword and prepared for combat. I surveyed the area with my eyes. While my sight wouldn't be better than archer's there was no hill or anything nearby so he/she must be on one of the roofs of the towers.

The question was which one.

I felt the wind shift from behind and I swung my sword, just in time to destroy an arrow. Another one quickly followed from the other side but I blocked that also. This sequence continued for a minute or two, with me blocking all arrows that came my way.

However, at the same time I only had time to block them so I couldn't pinpoint his location.

"Not bad, saber." A voice suddenly appeared behind me and I jumped, barely avoiding a lance that appeared to strike me.

"Lancer too…!" two servants at the same time were going to be annoying.

In-front of me stood Lancer. He wore blue body armour and held a red lance. His hair matched his armour and his eyes were those of a predator staring at his prey.

I re-entered my battle stance and glared at him. He didn't look like anyone I'd met so he wasn't from my time. Not that it mattered, he'd die either way.

Surprisingly however he lowered his lance and lowered his murderous aura. "Relax saber, we're not here to fight." We?

"Speak for yourself, Lancer." A man appeared beside him. He wore a dark green cloak and a leather armour plate, also green. His hair was blond and he gave me the impression of a trickster and a prankster. His glare and killing intent however was being generated for all to feel and it made my blood boil. This must be archer.

"I say we kill him now and be done with it." his bow appeared in his hands and he aimed it between my eyes. In response I held up my sword in a defensive stance.

"I'd like to see you try." My tone was cold and filled with hate, just the way I had to be when dealing with the enemy.

"Archer," a female voice voice suddenly bellowed above us. Looking up we saw two figures in black cloaks to hide their face looking towards us. "You are to withdraw immediately, Lancer will face saber." The figure to the left, the one who'd just spoken, raised their hand and a faint red light glowed; she'd just used a command spell.

Archer clicked his tongue. "Fine," he looked back at me. "Consider yourself lucky." With that he vanished.

"Lancer, do not hold back." The two cloaked figures also left, leaving me with Lancer who took a fighting stance.

Without saying anything I charged by the spearman, meeting his lance head on. Throwing it to the side I swung at his head only to meet the other end of the lance. Jumping back to gain distance I chanted an incantation and threw fire at him. Yeah, I could use magic. I continued to throw the fire at my opponent and began to meld it with my sword. After a few moments of charging up energy I swung my sword, which shot out a wave of fire.

Lancer leapt over the fire and moved towards me, his lance aimed towards my heart. Meeting him halfway I threw his lance to the side again and swung towards his legs. He blocked the strike and I countered with an uppercut. He blocked that to.

I jumped back again and poured prana through my sword. Connecting myself to its holy power for an instant I blasted the energy towards him and immediately followed it.

"!" sensing me behind the blast he leapt above the attack, right where I was hoping he'd jump. Using the momentum of the dash I jumped up to meet him and delivered a strike to his unguarded chest.

He blocked it and threw me down to the ground, also part of my plan. With Lancer still in the air I the holy energy I'd been gathering inside my sword and fired it upwards towards him. Still being in the air he had no hope of dodging this time and smashed at full force by the energy.

Lancer fell to the ground wounded. Being the knight I was I waited for him to get back up.

"Not bad, I can see why you'd be chosen as a saber." I saw a little bit of blood roll down his lips.

"Same to you." I kept my guard up and waited for his next move.

"That is enough Lancer." One of the men from earlier had appeared once more. "You have done well; you may withdraw." Lancer nodded and withdrew his lance.

"Let's finish this next time saber." With that Lancer and his master vanished; leaving me on my own again.

"An alliance has already been made, this doesn't bode well." Muttering that to myself I re-entered the academy and made my way back to Louise's room.

* * *

3rd person pov

What none of the participants of that battle had noticed was that they'd been a spectator. A young girl on her newly summoned familiar had witnessed the battle from start to end.

* * *

**Willgm: That's the end of the chapter people. Again, sorry about the long wait. **

**Tabitha (as if that's a spoiler) has witnessed a fight between servants, what will happen as a consequence?**

**Did I reveal too much during that dream Louise had? If you piece it together you can easily guess where Will comes from. The servants (or at least one of them) should be easy to identify to.**

**Also, I plan on having 14 servants in this fanfic instead of 7 and I'm having trouble thinking about what hero's to use and people to use as masters.**

**I servants I currently have are:**

**2 sabers**

**2 casters**

**1 archer**

**1 lancer**

**1 berserker**

**1 rider**

**And 2 assassins**

**I need help in thinking about who to use for the four I'm missing. If you guys can give me suggestions for the servants (as well as potential masters) then I'd be thankful.**

**Anyway, R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter, bye! **


End file.
